A photovoltaic device, also called a solar cell is a solid state device that converts the energy of sunlight directly into electricity by the photovoltaic effect. Assemblies of cells are used to make solar modules, also known as solar panels. The energy generated from these solar modules, referred to as solar power, is an example of solar energy.
The photovoltaic effect is the creation of a voltage (or a corresponding electric current) in a material upon exposure to light. Though the photovoltaic effect is directly related to the photoelectric effect, the two processes are different and should be distinguished. In the photoelectric effect, electrons are ejected from a material's surface upon exposure to radiation of sufficient energy. The photovoltaic effect is different in that the generated electrons are transferred between different bands (i.e. from the valence to conduction bands) within the material, resulting in the buildup of a voltage between two electrodes.
Photovoltaics is a method for generating electric power by using solar cells to convert energy from the sun into electricity. The photovoltaic effect refers to photons of light—packets of solar energy—knocking electrons into a higher state of energy to create electricity. At higher state of energy, the electron is able to escape from its normal position associated with a single atom in the semiconductor to become part of the current in an electrical circuit. These photons contain different amounts of energy that correspond to the different wavelengths of the solar spectrum. When photons strike a PV cell, they may be reflected or absorbed, or they may pass right through. The absorbed photons can generate electricity. The term photovoltaic denotes the unbiased operating mode of a photodiode in which current through the device is entirely due to the light energy. Virtually all photovoltaic devices are some type of photodiode.
A conventional solar cell often has opaque electrodes on a surface that receives light. Any light incident on such opaque electrodes is either reflected away from the solar cell or absorbed by the opaque electrodes, and thus does not contribute to generation of electricity. Therefore, a photovoltaic device that does not have this drawback is desired.